Time Traveling Sonic
by liloandsonicfan
Summary: The freedom fighters finally defeated Eggman after a long time but one small problem sally got kidnapped! Now sonic and the gang have got to help her!
1. losing sally

Hi I'm so glad I finally got a fanfiction account I have a lot of cool stories to make I hope you enjoy this!!

The freedom fighters finally defeated Eggman after a long time but one small problem sally got kidnapped! Now sonic and the gang have got to help her!

* * *

Sonic's POV

After losing Sally to Eggman I feel like a loser….. How the heck did I lose her to eggman? On the Brightside at least we destroyed his base! But where would he hide her? Does he have a new secret base? If so I've got to rescue her!!

"Hey Sonic" said tails with a smile on his face

"Whoa hang on there buddy, I was just ranting on!"I said with rage

"Why were you r-ranting?" said tails with a scared look on his face. "Oh boy" I thought, "I think I just scared my best buddy………. Ohh well" Tails is kind of use to my little rants anyways.

"So……. Tails what were you going to say?"

"Oh Right! First things first we need 5 Chaos Emeralds!"

"Why 5? Isn't it usually 7 Chaos Emeralds we need?"

" Well yes… but the machine that I made only requires 5 Chaos Emeralds in all, second you might want to get some rest because tomorrow we are going to travel through time and travel through different worlds to find Eggman."

"Wait! Hold on a minute. Remember last time when we traveled through the different worlds I lost all the 7 chaos emeralds, we have got to have a place to keep them safe"

"Well the time machine has a safe place for the Chaos Emeralds"

"Okay, let's get going tails"

Tails's POV

Finally we are going out of Eggman's secret messed up base. It's kind of creepy in this place all dark with a red sky, Now what was up with that. All I know is that I needed to rescue Princess Sally. After all she was counting on all of us

~Flash back~

"SONIC, TAILS, AND ALL OF THE OTHER FREEDOM FIGHTERS! I'm COUNTING ON YOU GUYS" said sally as she was being taken away with the giant robots.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA, you'll never find my new secret base your friend sally is a goner! Take her away"

~End of flashback~

"Oh there is the X Tornado over there" said sonic with an excited look on his face

"Oh ya" I said with a more awakened face.

~BOOOM!!!!~

A bomb had just tried to kill us

"AHHHHH the ground is shaking" I said with a scared look on my face

"Oh boy here we go again" said sonic with an annoyed face.

* * *

Just where is eggman's secret base? Where did he hide Sally? And what is up with that Big boom? You'll find out in the next chapter!!!!!!Well here is the first chapter of my story I hope you leave comments of what you thought, I'll also accept what I could do better to!!!!


	2. eggman's base

Yes here is my second chapter

* * *

Sally's POV

"Ugggggh, dumb Eggman why would you take me! Do you wan't to experiment on me or something?"

"Nonsense sally!" said Eggman as he came into THE DUNGEON.

" I just wanted to kidnap you because sonic will come **eventually **and try to rescue you but there is no way he can because we are back in time on a planet called Ice Crystal that he'll never find!! MWHAHAHAHAHAH."

Wow Eggman really is stupid if he doesn't know that Sonic will eventually find me. But I do hope that Sonic will be ok!! And of course Tails and all the other Freedom Fighters. Does he even know that I have Nicole with me? I'll just tell Nicole where I am and then sonic will know!

"Hey Nicole!"

"What's up Sally?"

"I'm kidnapped on this weird planet called Ice Crystal do you know where that's at?"

" Yes Sally I'll tell Sonic right away………………… wait a minute Sonic and Tails are in really big trouble!!"

"What? Are they hurt???"

"No they got ambushed by a ton of giant robots."

"Oh no here comes Eggman got to go!"

As Eggman came into the dungeon that he randomly placed me in, he had a suspicious look on his face.

"What were you doing Sally??" said Eggman with a really scary tone

"Uhhhh, Nothing Why are you here?" I said with an annoyed voice

"Well I was up in the main hallway when I hear some weird voice talking and it came from down here."

Oh great he probably hear me and Nicole talking. But at least Nicole told Sonic where I was, or did she?? She said Sonic was in trouble so idk.

"Let me look in your pockets."

"What? Why would you look in my pocket that's invading my personal space?"

"Quiet you! Let me look in your pockets NOWW!"

"Ok" I said. Eggman looked in my pockets but he didn't find the computer (aka Nicole). I was brilliant I hid Nicole in the sheets of my bed he'll never find it!

"Well then I guess it came from another room, I still have my eyes on you, you little pest you don't even know what I'm planning!"

Well at least he didn't find Nicole. I sure hope sonic isn't in really big trouble though. He usually finds a way to defeat everyone.

* * *

Sally is back in time on a planet called **Ice Crystal**? What is Eggman planning? Will sonic and tails beat the giant robots? Did Nicole reach Sonic and Tails? Find out in the next chapters of Time Traveling Sonic!


	3. Giant Robot Fight

Sonic's POV

"Tails out of the way!!!" I hollered towards him. He's a two tailed fox that should be able to dodge giant robot's you'd think. Man he almost got smashed!

"Sonic look! The robots are leaving!"

"Indeed they are" I said with a surprised look on my face

"But why? We were surrounded by them and then they were about to attack us."

"Maybe because I'm so cool and scary and can defeat anything"

Tails looked at me like I was stupid.

"Hey!!!!! I know, I know I have a very big ego and I need to control myself."

"You always get so carried away with yourself, even when Shadow beats you up!"

"Man I hate Shadow" I said with an annoyed voice " by the way why does he always say MARIA when he dies he needs a new girlfriend or something."

"Idk but anyways we're getting off the subject, why would the Giant robots leave all of a sudden? Maybe Eggman has a plan so we must be careful and……………………………………"

All I care about is getting Sally back. She meant so much to me, I don't want to lose her. That would be bad because then who would be the queen or king? Oh ya never mind we already have a king.

"Sonic are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am!"

"Oh ya then what was I just talking about?!"

"You were talking about the giant robots, Duh retard!"

"UGH, I was but I was telling you to watch out for danger along the way."

"Oh, ok Navi"

"SOOONNNICCC, stop goofing around and get serious!"

HAHAHAHHA I love it when that little fox gets mad! I am good! Hey I think I'm getting something from Nicole. Oh here it is

"Sonic I know the exact location of Sally She's on a planet called Ice Crystal"

" Oh I know where that's at I'll be there soon thanks Nicole"

"You're welcome sonic"

"Okay Tails it's time to rock and roll"

Tails's POV

Why do I have to always have to fly the X Tornado? Can't sonic fly it he's older than me?

"Hey, Sonic why do I always have to fly this thing?"

"Because I don't know how"

"Well I could teach you"

"Hey Tails"

"Yes Sonic"

"WATCH OUT!!"

"HUH"

"HAHAHAHHAHAAHHA just kidding"

~SLAP~

"OWWWWWW, you have to have fun sometimes jeez"

"Just be quiet okay"

Man that sonic was more annoying than those Chao's you have to feed or they'll cry. But I do hope Sally is ok.

* * *

Well Sonic did get the message from Nicole. But still what is Eggman planning? And what will happen when Sonic and Tails Arrive at Ice Crystal find out in the next upcoming Chapters of Time Traveling Sonic!


End file.
